Sonny with a Chase
by ItsABeautifulDay
Summary: Tawni's cousin, Chase, comes to visit, and falls for Sonny, forcing Chad to feel a way he's never felt before: jealous.
1. Ponies and Pretty Boys

Chapter 1 - Ponies and Pretty Boys

A/N: This is a little short, but it is the first chapter! Enjoy :).

* * *

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"No!" Sonny cried. "You put a miniature pony in our photo booth!"

"Well where else was I supposed to put him?" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Outside?" Sonny pointed toward the door angrily right as Marshall walked in.

"What's the problem now?" He sighed.

"Chad put a miniature pony in our photo booth!" Sonny put her hands on her hips.

Marshall looked at him, puzzled. "Why do you have a miniature pony?"

"Like I would reveal our plot line in front of the enemy." He glared at Nico and Grady, who were sitting on the couch eating sandwiches and pretending they weren't watching the argument.

"Why does it even matter? Can't he find somewhere else-"

Sonny was interrupted by Tawni, who flounced into the room leading a tall, gorgeous boy with brunette hair and an amused smile on his face.

"And this is the prop room, where I come up with fabulous ideas for sketches!" She tossed her hair and smiled. Her face fell when she saw Chad. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Leaving!" Sonny pushed him out of the room and shut the door. "Hi, I'm Sonny!" She held out her hand to the newcomer enthusiastically.

"I'm Chase." He grinned and shook it. "Tawni's cousin. I'm visiting from New York."

"And I'm showing him around, so we'll be going now!" Tawni grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Ugh!" Nico and Grady let out a huge groan once the door shut.

"What?" Sonny asked, looking at the food options in the room.

"Every time one of Tawni's family members comes to visit, everyone in the studio is falling all over them." Nico explained.

"Well I'm not!" Sonny smiled brightly.

Nico and Grady crossed their arms and raised their eyebrows.

"Really!" Sonny said. "I'm just going to go…to my dressing room. Bye!" She hurried out of the room.

"Wait, Chad left his pony!" Grady called after her as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Chad stormed back to the Falls set, Sonny's face when she saw the new guy in his mind. This just wouldn't do. He was perfectly fine with the way things were between him and Sonny, without anyone else interfering and being able to bicker to no end. But if Sonny liked that stupid pretty boy…

It was time, Chad decided. Sonny would not pick someone else over Chad Dylan Cooper. After all, he was _Chad Dylan Cooper._

_

* * *

_

Sonny sat at the So Random lunch table without any food, because it had all looked a little too repulsive. Grady was wolfing down what looked like macaroni and cheese, and Nico was cautiously poking a piece of meat with a fork. Zora ate a sandwich from home, and Tawni and Chase were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Sonny!" Chad sat in the seat next to her, placing a tray of delicious looking food in front of her, and keeping a second one for himself.

Zora's and Nico's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How come you didn't bring me good food?" Grady sounded offended.

"The real question is, why are you sitting with us?" Zora shoved her face in his accusingly.

"Just thought I'd eat with my friend Sonny today, that's all." Chad pushed her back into her seat.

"Well then…we're leaving!" Nico jumped out of his chair.

"Yeah!" Zora and Grady followed him.

"Wait, you guys!" Sonny called after them, but they didn't listen, so she turned back to Chad. "Uh…this is…nice of you." She said cautiously.

"Thanks." He grinned.

She gasped, realizing what might be going on. "You're not keeping that pony in our prop room, no matter how much you-"

"Relax, we put up a gate for the pony in the back. I was just wondering if maybe…you wanted to…do something later?" Chad asked. _Smooth, Chad. Smooth. You're Chad Dylan Cooper and that's the best you could come up with?_

Sonny looked taken aback, and the silence was interrupted by none other than Chase Hart. He was holding a rose. Chad glared at him as Sonny turned away.

Chase took Sonny's hand and offered her the rose. "Would you go to dinner with me tonight?" He smiled.

Sonny looked back and forth between the two boys, at a loss for words.


	2. Dates and Distressing Discussions

Chapter 2 - Dates and Distressing Discussions

* * *

Sonny hurried to answer the door, stopping to survey herself in the mirror in the hall. She had chosen her deep purple dress, with beads and embellishment at the top, a gray cardigan, and black boots. Convinced she looked decent, she opened the door and instantly blushed.

Chase handed her a whole bouquet of red roses. "You look beautiful." He smiled.

Sonny looked down, blushing. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

Her mom walked in the room. "Aw! He brought you flowers!"

"Mom!" Sonny cried, and instantly regained her composure. "Why don't you go put these in a vase, and I'll see you later?"

"Fine." Sonny's mom admitted defeat.

* * *

Sonny skipped down the hall of the studio, almost running right into Tawni.

"Sonny!" She stopped her costar. "Tell me about your date with Chase!" For once not centered on herself, Tawni started following Sonny to their dressing room.

"Well, he brought me roses." Sonny smiled as she started to tell the story.

"That was _my _idea!" Tawni said proudly.

"And then we went to a nice restaurant." Sonny gazed at the ceiling dreamily.

"My suggestion." Tawni smiled and flipped her hair.

"And when he took me home he held my hand in the elevator." Sonny finished.

Tawni gasped. "He didn't kiss you?"

"No, is that bad?" Sonny cried.

"No, it means he _really_ likes you!" Tawni was in awe as Sonny pushed the dressing room door open.

The two girls gasped when they saw a vase brimming with daisies and sunflowers on Sonny's desk.

"He really likes flowers, doesn't he?" Sonny laughed as her phone moo-ed. She checked the text. "Grady says Marshall wants to talk to me. Be right back!" Sonny skipped out of the room.

Tawni waited for the door to close, then rushed at the bouquet, searching for a card. "Found it!" She cried, plucking it out and excitedly opening it. "'Dear Sonny, just wanted to know I was thinking of you, Chad.' My cousin is so swee- CHAD?"

* * *

Sonny continued skipping down the hall, running right into Chase.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She cried, although they were both still standing, unharmed.

"It's fine, Sonny." He smiled, causing her to blush.

"Well, I have to go talk to Marshall, but thanks for the flowers!" She waved and bounced away, leaving Chase puzzled.

Sonny walked into Marshall's office, only to find Chad's costar, Melanie, perching in one of the chairs opposite Marshall. The Makenzie Falls director was in the other, and everyone was staring at Sonny.

"Uh…hey guys!" Sonny waved nervously. "What are we doin' here?"

"You vandalized Melanie's car." The Makenzie Falls director said clamly, handing her a picture of a car with anti-Makenzie Falls phrases spray painted all over.

Sonny gasped. "You think I vandalized something? I won't even jay walk!" She cried.

"Melanie says she saw you." Marshall explained skeptically.

"But I didn't do anything!" Sonny folded her arms across her chest.

"You're banned from the Makenzie Falls part of the studio." Melanie informed her.

Sonny raised her eyebrows. "That's not even a punishment." She almost laughed, but bit her lip at a stern glare from the director. "I'll be going now." She rushed out into the hall.

* * *

Chase walked into Tawni's dressing room, only to find her arguing with someone.

"She's _dating_ my _cousin_!"

"They went on a date, there's a difference!" Chad retorted.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Chase asked.

"Yes, my…re…lay…tion…ship with Sonny." Chad struggled to get the words out.

"You two hate each other!" Tawni put her hands on her hips.

"Why would she have said yes to me…if she was interested in you?" Chase pointed out, pushing the conversation into complete bickering.

Sonny walked in and stopped, confused at the arguing going on. "Uh, guys?" She tried to get their attention, and failed. She tapped Chad on the shoulder.

"Not now, Sonny." He glanced at her. "Sonny!" He realized.

"What is going on here?" Sonny asked.

"Chase thinks you're dating." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Chad sent you flowers!" Tawni pointed at him accusingly.

"I just got here." Chase shrugged.

* * *

A/N: I'd just like to say, I am so dissapointed in myself. First of all, this chapter is awful. And it's short because I didn't want to write anymore crap that I would have to fix later in the story (I don't write with a strict plan, cause I'm a rebel like that. Seriously, I wrote Sonny and Chad a whole date and everything, then deleted it all. Stupid stupid stupid.) And the reason this took so long? No, I wasn't off somewhere cool being cool. I was at home. Spending three days. Watching Charlie McDonnell and Alex Day on youtube. Almost every video. Actually today I went swimming with my bestfriends :D. But other than that, yeah, I'm a loser. Blahhhh. Let's just say, British boys are my weakness, and Charlie is an adorable boy with an adorable accent. Enough about my stupidity, I promise the rest of this story won't be so DREADFUL. I'm glad I've gotten so many great reviews so far for my first (not really) story! :D I didn't expect such a quick response (I used to be quite popular for Flight 29 Down fanfiction, loserloserloser, but yes, my inbox would be full of reviews after like, an hour of posting a chapter. Not that I really deserved it, those stories were more awful than this (seriously, not looking for you to tell me this was great and junk, I promise.) Enough of my rambling, I'm going to bed because it's 1AM and I'm tired. I'll try to post one more chapter before I leave for North Carolina, so please review to motivate me :D.


	3. Vandalism and Verification

Chapter 3 - Vandalism and Verification

* * *

"I'm not dating Chase, I thought _he_ sent me flowers, what?" Sonny replied, overwhelmed.

"Told you." Chad crossed his arms triumphantly.

"Never mind, I don't want to understand." Sonny said, and went right back out of the room.

* * *

Chad found Sonny sitting on the couch in the prop room, staring at a sandwich in front of her. He walked over and sat next to her silently, giving him a closer look at her face.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" He asked softly. He realized she had been crying.

"Why do you care?" Sonny mumbled.

He avoided the question. "Was it that Chase kid? I knew he was bad news-"

"No, it wasn't him. Marshall thinks I…_vandalized_." She said, horrified.

"You're kidding, right? You don't even jay walk." Chad laughed.

"That's what I said!" Sonny cried. "Now I'm banned from the Makenzie Falls set. Not that I've enjoyed spending my time there…ever."

"But?" Chad could tell there was more. "You'll miss coming to yell at me?"

"It still hurts that they think I would do something like that." Sonny looked away as fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

Chad hesitated, then pulled Sonny into a hug. "I believe you." He paused. "Which counts as like, ten people because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny pulled away laughing. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, Chad."

"Anytime." He smiled and wiped her tears away.

They jumped away from each other as the door burst open, Melanie standing behind it, fuming.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny jumped up and pointed at her accusingly.

"The real question is, what is Makenzie doing _here_ when he should be at the Falls, falling for _me_?" Melanie glared at Sonny.

"What are you talking about? Our characters are second cousins." Chad pointed out.

"She's the one who said I vandalized her car!" Sonny cried.

"Which I did to keep you away from Chad, and clearly failed." Melanie folded her arms across her chest. "I saw him bring you flowers this morning."

Sonny turned to Chad. "You really did bring me flowers? That's so nice." She smiled, then gasped at turned back to Melanie. "You have to tell Marshall the truth!"

"And if you don't, I will. Now get out." Chad smiled pleasantly.

"This isn't over." Melanie growled as she turned around and flounced back out of the prop room.

Sonny looked curiously at Chad. "Why are you being so…nice lately?"

Chad contemplated his options: tell her the truth, or avoid the question yet again.

He took her hand. "Sonny, I have to tell you something." He started. "When Carter-"

"Chase."

"Whatever his name is got here, and I saw the way he looked at you, and the way you looked at him, and you pushed me out of the room, and I felt…" He searched for the right word. "Jealous."

Sonny stared at him, shocked. "You felt _jealous_? Chad Dylan Cooper?"

He slumped back in the couch disappointedly.

"You did all that stuff because you wanted me to pick you over Chase?" Sonny asked.

"No, I did all that stuff because I wanted you to pick me over every guy in the whole world! Because I love you!" Chad cried, then realized what he said.

A smile spread over Sonny's face. "You love me?"

"Yes." He grinned.

"I love you too." She smiled back.

The mummy case behind them swung open, slamming against the wall. "NO!" Zora ran out of the room yelling repeatedly.

* * *

A/N: So I was watching Sonny with a Secret today, and begging the TV the whole time not to spew out my plot...it did. -_-. I swear I came up with all this in my mind before watching that! Anyways, this is a little short but I wanted to reward you guys. I got 412 hits today! The first day I posted this story, I got 205, so it doubled, which makes me super happy :D. And you guys were so nice about my rubbish second chapter that I felt the need to redeem myself. I might update again tomorrow, but probably not because I have to go get my registration packet (blehhhh school) and do some other errands and pack and then I leave for ten days! So probably no updates for a while, sorry :[. I still love you!


	4. Bothering and Blonde Betrayal

Chapter 4 - Bothering and Betrayal

* * *

Chad made sure Marshall knew the truth about Melanie's car, and things returned to normal at the studio - at least, as normal as at it can get when Chad and Sonny get along.

And then there was the fact that Chase refused to give up on Sonny, creating a split between Sonny and Tawni. For a boy who could easily get any girl he wanted simply with his looks, not to mention his charming personality, Sonny didn't quite understand why he was so set on her.

One day during lunch, Sonny reached the end of her rope. She was waiting for Chad, and he made a comment about her boyfriend's tardiness.

"Would you knock it off?" Sonny cried irritably. Chase looked taken aback - Sonny was not one to get angry. "You have no right to say things like that." She crossed her arms and turned away.

Chase opened his mouth to retort, then decided against it and walked out of the cafeteria - towards the Makenzie Falls set.

* * *

After a week without being bothered by Chase, Sonny was starting to get suspicious. She rarely saw him on the So Random! Set, but he was always around the studio.

So when she went to her dressing room to ask Tawni what was going on and found the blonde's side empty, she _really_ didn't know what to think.

* * *

"Why are we…bringing your stuff…to the Makenzie Falls set…again?" Nico huffed as he dragged a pink box down the hall.

Tawni waved two hot dogs in his face with a smirk.

"That's why!" Grady cried hungrily.

Nico gave him a at-least-keep-your-dignity look. "I mean, why do you need your stuff at Makenzie Falls?"

"Are you really that dumb? I'm moving to Makenzie Falls." Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Does Sonny know this?" Nico asked.

"Nah." Tawni shrugged and turned away, just as Nico and Grady shot concerned looks at each other.

* * *

AN: So, so, so sorry for the absense. If you want the excuse(s), I wrote a blog about it on my Tumblr (link my profile). You should also go check that out even if you're not interested in hearing my excuses because I have plans for stuff on there and would like your opinions :D. This is really short, but I just wanted to update to let you know that I'm still alive x].

Checklist for you: Review, tumblr, opinions. Bye kids :).


End file.
